Like The Bright Shining Star You Always Are
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: "Jade," Beck said, "Since when do you care what 'others think' anyway"        "I DON'T," she snapped, "BUT I DO CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"


"Jade," Beck said, "Since when do you care what 'others think' anyway"

"I DON'T," she snapped, "BUT I DO CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"

"Listen you aren't a loser," he told her, "But you shouldn't have been starting with Tori"

He thought that would calm her down but she didn't say a word.

"You know what I see when I look at you," he asked her after a minute of silence.

"A goth freak with weird hair and too much anger?"

"No," Beck said, "I see the person I love. I see a vibrant determined smart young lady who has made **me **a better boyfriend and who has made me a better person since meeting you. I see a young woman who never lets anything stop her no matter where she is and no matter what she is doing. I see a person who has been through hell and back because of things she's been through and she always managed to rise above it. Maybe I was wrong for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I was frustrated and stressed which is not an excuse but it is what is. Jade there is **nothing **that will make me think any less of you then I think right now and I think of you as the brightest star"

"Please," Jade said, "Vega's gotten all the leads since she's come to the school"

"I'm not talking theatrical," Beck said, "Even though you are a star on the stage too. I'm talking about **you **as a person. You're compassionate"

"Have you **met **me," she asked.

"Yes I have," he said, "and I **love **you. Look when Tori was upset you tried to cheer her up last month. Of course **Cat **had to point out to me that was what you were doing but still you tried which was impressive"

"You didn't find it impressive when it happened," Jade said.

"I thought you were trying to make her feel worse," Beck said, "I'm not used to your soft side unless we're together and that brings up another point. You listened to me. You didn't rant and rave and make a sarcastic comment. You listened to me and that meant a lot to me. Look Jade you kind of make it clear you don't like Tori"

"I do like her," Jade said, "I don't like how she always wins. I don't like how when she's upset everyone is all oh poor Tori but when I'm upset it's like oh well she deserved it. I definitely don't like how she flirted with you her first day of Hollywood Arts and kissed you on her second. I don't like a lot of things about Tori but I **do **like Tori."

"Why did you never get angry with me," Beck asked, "For kissing her during the acting improv"

"Cause," Jade said, "She was the one that was being vengeful. I made a secret promise to myself that I would make her life at Hollywood Arts miserable and relish in every big of her suffering for what she did to me. I stopped that after we broke up and she helped us get back together."

"Jade you do know the stage kiss wasn't real right?"

"Um... what?"

"The stage kiss it wasn't real. Well technically it was I didn't kiss her anywhere but her chin"

"Well I didn't know that but I'm glad you told me. I hate it when we fight. I can't let anyone know it bothers me though cause that would ruin my reputation."

Beck laughed when she said that.

"What, by the fact that you'd be a normal person who has feelings," he asked raising an eyebrow."

"Very funny," Jade said, "Like for instance last week... the fight we had was totally unneeded"

"I liked that fight," he told her.

"DUDE... YOU KNEW ABOUT-"

"Oh come on," he said, "You knew I wouldn't have let the fight get that far and it would end before any damage was done. I started that fight because I wanted the make up part"

"Well yeah," Jade admitted, "I like the making up also. But why couldn't we have skipped the fighting in the first place"

"Because," Beck said, "If we skipped the fighting the making up wouldn't be as much fun."

"Okay but you could have been a little more sensitive"

"I'm sorry. Isn't it you that always said 'sensitive is for Vega's?"

"I only said that after I met Vega," Jade smirked.

"Jade you know what I mean"

"Okay fine," Jade said, "I get it. Sensitive is a little bit for Vega's but I went through a rough time

"And came through it like the shining star you always are"


End file.
